


Hughie hijo de Homelander

by orphan_account



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Superpowered Hughie Campbell
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Homelander descubre que tubo un hijo ,el cual murió poco tiempo  después de su nacimiento, pero eso lo pone a pensar a esto con otras mujeres y si alguna ya tuvo  a su hijo y lo ocultoBuscando llega a una mujer con la que estuvo, la cual tubo a su hijo en una fecha posible antes de morir,  eso lo llevo al chico , el cual el ya conoce ,un chico el cual desea  matar, un chico el cual fue criado como  alguien normal , el cual inconsciente siempre oculto sus poderes por el creia que era su padreHomelander lega a Hughie Campbell
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatmanWhoLaughs666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/gifts).



"La madre murió en el parto y el niño no tubo mejor suerte y murió poco tiempo después de nacer "

Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, mientras volaba sin atreverse a pisar tierra, tubo un hijo una familia ,pero no pudo salvarlo, no estuvo solo ahora si 

Pero al mismo tiempo otro pensamiento apareció en su cabeza "¿por qué ella ?" Se había acostado con tantas mujeres antes y después incluso algunas que vought no conocía, porque solo ella fue cosa de tener un hijo de el 

En eso le llegó el pensamiento ," que tal si no fue la única?". Con eso en mente regreso a su "departamento" en el edificio de los 7, el tenis archivos de las mujeres con la que había estado, en el estupido caso que una intera dar represalia, cosa que nunca sucedió 

Pero entre todas la mujeres con la que estubo solo a una le coincidía el nacimiento de su hijo con cuando el se acosto con ella , solo a una 

Ese era su hijo estaba seguro, sus ojos se desviaron, tenía qué serlo .

Lejos de hay Hughie tubo una muy mala sensación, mientras hablaba con su "padre "


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estaba esta, buscando a la mujer con la que había estado que aún le faltaba.. Había estado con ella en la época en la que buscaba libertad, por lo que se aseguró lo más que pudo que nadie se enterará de ella. Claro hasta ahora, no solo el la había ocultado demaciado bien sino que ella aprochevo eso para desaparecer con su marido, esto lo forzó a usar ayuda y por lo tanto de que vought no tardó mucho en enterarse y ellos también estaban demaciado interesados en su búsqueda

Ella era la última, y la única que el nacimiento de su hijo coincidía con cuando el estuvo con ella, si ese hijo no era suyo eso significaba que el único hijo que pudo tener fue el muerto

La casa o mejor dicho el apartamento donde se le tenía como ultina ubicación esta destruido de cualquier forma que uno lo mirara, incluso antes de que todo estaba tirado y hubiera sangre en el suelo. Este no era lugar para su hijo, detrás de él trabajadorss de vought solo buscando algo que pudiera decir si era su hijo

En cambio el recorio el lugar buscando la habitación de su posible hijo, la habitación era pequeña apesar de que la mayoría han sido arrancados, Homelander fue capaz de diferenciar poster pero no de el, como esperaba, sino de audas, revisando más a fondo encontro todo tipo de mercancías de nuevo no suyo, sino otra vez de Tren, su posible hijo parecía ser un fan boy, pero a la vez parecia que algo más había pasado alho que lo hizo querer botar las cosas relacionadas con su compañero

Homelander salió de la habitación sin tener una imagen clara de como era posible hijo, pero cuano estaba apunto de salir vio algo que le llamó la atención, una foto, reconocio a la mujer ella era parte de la razón de porque estaba aquí, pero junto a ella había un niño no lo reconoció pero le recordaba a él de una cierta manera le recordaba a él, claro el tenia rulos y sus ojos eran de color diferente, pero hay estabam era de encontrar pero hay estaban era similar a el

Juraba que iba a matar a alguien había estado difícil sentado en esa silla durante horas, no podía tardar tanto, no para el. Por un momento contigo la mano de alguien al rededor de la suya, abrió sus ojos reconoció esa mano, pero no ella no estaba, creo sus ojos cuando lo volvió abrir la mano de Madelin ya no estaba ella se fue, ella le mintió y tiene que olvidarla Cuando estaba en medio de esos pensamientos, la puerta enfrente suyo se habrio la mujer que salió estaba nerviosa, ella solo le entrego un sobre ,para luego rápidamente irse

En ese sobre estaba la respuesta que buscaba , al abrirlo no entendió la casi nada en la hoja solo sabia que los alelos del padre eran en muchos casos iguales, al igual en los de la madre , vengador todavía no sabía como habían obtenido su and, todo hasta que llego a la parte de abajo

Probabilidad de paternidad: 99,9%

Volvió a leer esa parte de nuevo, 99,9 , era seguro si tenía un hijo ,si tenia un hijo , y alguien lo alego de él 

Uno de los trabajadores de vought que estaba alli alcanzó a ver el resultado de la hoja y dijo

\- bueno ,felicidades eres padre- antes de continuar hizo una pequeña pausa para luego seguir - ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? -

Homelander lo miro con una sonrisa -no es obvio, voy a buscar a mi hijo -

tras decir esas palabras se levanto y se fue en busca de información ,del chico ,no de su hijo, que havia poco que había desparecido del mapa, su hijo eso sonaba tan bien , Hughie Campbell, muy pronto el se aseguraría que estuviera junto a


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas habían cambiado nadie entendían el porqué, ni si este cambio era bueno o malo , incluso ahora en el barco con el súper terrorista en camino para el historial limpio , ninguno se quitaba de la mente como la búsqueda hacia ellos había cambiado en dirección a Hughie no centrado en que el sea un criminal peligroso sino centrado en un desaparecido o en muchos casos secuestrado por los mismo chicos 

Otra cosa también había cambiado , pero esta solo la sabia Hughie , le era imposible comunicarse con Estrella sin importar como lo intente . Claro tampoco es que pueda hacerlo mucho , con la presencia de un Billy cabreado en busca de venganza ,lo odiaba , no se podía estar ni cerca de él 

Pero todo esto lo llevo a donde estaban, Hughie observaba el salvavidas alegarse ,si huera prestado más atención hubiera notado que podía verlo mucho más lejos que los demás , claro mientras escuchaba atentamente la pelea de sus compañeros

Claro todo esto dejo importarle cuando se comenzo a divisar y profundo salio del agua con un ejercito de tiburones, montado en una ballena y tapando el paso, claro esto no le importo a Billy quien incierto a la ballena terminando en su interior la ballena 

Cuando Billy lo intentó ayudar casi juró ver sus ojos volverse rojo y que un puño suyo dañara gravemente la ballena,dentro del alcantarillado Hughie sintio que cada vez se cansaba más no de forma física sino mental 

Mientras se forzaba a caminar, escuchaba a Billy discutir con elche materna sobre venganza , mientras Leche materna le decía algo sobre que era un canario o algo así

Claro debido a su paso Hughie se terminó separando del resto, hasta que escucho a alguien acercarse, pero al ver quien es , rápidamente salió de su escondite 

\- si recibiste mi mensaje, ani yo - claro que lo que menos se esperaba fue el golpe de luz que le hizo caerse

Claro Hughie no pudo escuchar los pasos que cada vez se acercaban más y más , no hasta que Homelander estuvo a su lado , con una sonrisa , ayudándolo a levantarse ,para luego darle una palmada 

-Hughi ,Hughie, hijo eres muy difícil de encontrar- luego se dirigió a Estrella - debiste decirme que estaría aqui- Estrella lo miro 

-yo no sabía- Homelander la miro 

\- cállate, hagamos esto - mira empuja a Estrella hacia otro camino - sigue buscando al supervillano y yo pasare tiempo de calidad con mi hijo- Estralla solo miro por última vez a Hughie antes de alegarse 

Homelander se acercó aún mas a su hijo claro hasta que escuchó una vos

-oye cerdo - cuando voltio a ver reconocio a la persona 

\- William , que sorpresota- tras eso soltó una risa - oye esta mañana vi unas lindas flores en la tumba de tu esposa , eran narcisos , bonitas - Billy lo miro y respondio 

\- si siente esto hijo de puta - en ese momento la persona que Homelander reconoció como el villano ,derrumbo el piso bajo sus pies , para luego encerrarlo provocando la caída de un auto y concreto sobre el  
intentar aplastarlo 

Billy untento mover a Hughie pero el problema no era solo su estado mental , sino también las palabras dichas por el súper " pasare tiempo de calidad con mi hijo" 

El ruido había traído de vuelta a Estrella, quien ayudó a que Billy se llevara a Hughie , claro que esto no pudo durar, Homelander se levanto más rápido de lo previsto , tomando a su hijo y llendo junto a Stormfront ,quien ya había acabo con el villano 

-dije que era la mío- pero Stormfront solo le respondió 

\- te duermes y puedes abuelo - pero luego vio a Hughie - ¿quien es el ?

Homelander entonces recordó a su hijo, y el cual seguía su lado

\- el es mi hijo - Stormfront miro con un poco de impresión a Hughie quien trataba de comprender la situación 

\- se nota tiene los mismos ojos - Homelander miro los ojos de su hijo , si eran azules perono de su mismo tono de azul ,claro todavia se podía ver el parecido 

Tratando de ignorar a Stormfront tomo a su hijo y se diriguio hacia la torre con su hijo , quien ya había colapsado mentalmente 

Cuando Hughie desperto se encontro a acostado en una habitación que no reconocia y frente a el había una tele que ocupaba la mayoría una pared,en ella había lo que parecía ser una rueda de prensa, hacia Homelander ,el cuál parecía que ya había hablado por un tiempo 

\- también otra cosa quiero e sucedio el día de ayer fue , el rescate de Hughie - hizo una pausa para luego seguir- mi hijo - en ese momento todos en el lugar se volvieron locos haciendo un monron de preguntas, que Hughie tambien tenía, pero vengador ldvanto su mano para silenciarlo- Mi hijo fue alejado de mi el día de su nacimiento y cuando al fin lo encontré, alguien me lo volvio a robar de mis dedos- dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la cerra a como si hubiera podido atrapar algo - pero ahora gracias a la ayuda de una de mis compañeras , gracias Estrella- solo en ese momento Hughie nito a Estrella al lado de Homelander y a su lado había una mujer qu logro recoger como Stormfront -mi hijo esta de nuevo donde nunca de donde o irse - tras esas palabras su expresión feliz cambio a seria  
-las personas que me quitaron a mi hijo ,están libres y probablemente escuchando esto , solo le diré, que me asegurare que puedan hacer esto nunca ms ,porque ningún padre merece estar separado desu hijo - 

Cuando escucho esas palabras Hughie encontro el control y pago la tele


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Homelander se fueron rodando del resto de los siete, ahora 6 escuchando a Ashley y sus números 

-Finalmente Homelander, has subido 11 puntos, el video del anuncio de tu hijo ha sido visto millones de veces en lo que paso del día, ambos son furor en las redes sociales, la gente está buscando fotos de Hughie, además de todas las productoras asociadas quieren hacer una película de esta historia "Homelander: un padre en busca de su hijo" - 

En la cara de Homelander se formó una sonrisa, claro que esta se borró cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe procedente de los cuartos, todos en la sala se pusieron alerta, una de las televisiones piso la imagen del que sería el cuarto de Hughie, la puerta estaba caída y Hughie tenia el brazo estendido en un puño demostrando que el era quien habia probocado el golpe que la derribó 

Solo le saco una sonrisa a Homelander, los demás al verlo solo pudieron pensar que era la sonrisa de un padre orgulloso, y si, el si estaba orgulloso nadie podia negar que el era su hijo, no solo era un súper tal como debe ser 

Tren fue el primero en levantarse, Homelander lo miro y sin dejar de sonreír dijo 

\- ten cuidado Tren, recuerda mi hijo te odia- el tono en que lo decía parecía una broma, todo en el parecia referirse a una broma incluso su sonrisa, pero todos en la sala sabían que no era así 

Tren trago en duro antes de comenzar a correr, los demás 7 siete los seguían 

Cuando tren llegó frente a Hughie, claro teniendo que parar en un momento, lo vio mirando sus puños en forma de pregunta

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

Hughie, luego de pagar la televisión se puso a recorrer el lugar, la habitación era alta, eso era algo que se podía notar desde el primer momento, mas alto que cualquier lugar en donde hubiera vivido, había dos puertas el fue primero a la que tenía más cercana, no era más que un baño, claro era grande y lujoso, pero no le importaba ahora 

La segunda estaba abierta, eso le sorprendió, pero no llevaba a un pasillo como esparaba sino a una sala, había un pequeño acuario, llenó de peces, rambien tenía un juego de sillones, junto con otros objetos lujosos, pero eso no le importo, lo que le importo era la puerta, esta vez estaba si estaba cerrada 

Con las manos sobre el picaporte empezó tratar de forzarla pero no pudo, con enojo su puño se levantó y golpeó la pudta esta salio volando, destruyéndose. 

Su mirada se fijó en su puño, preguntándose si ¿el lo hizo?

Claro su pensamiento fue detenido por Tren 

-chico, tranquilízate ¿porqué no vayas el puño? - esa vos, esa voz tan tranquila, lo enojo 

Su mirada lo volvió a hacia el, sin darse cuenta de sus ojos rojos, ante eso tren retrocedio, pero cuando el iba atacar 

-¡ Hughie, distensión! - ¿Estrella? Sus ojos dejaron el color rojo y miro a Anni

-¿Anni? - allí estaba ella, con su traje no el que le gustaba 

Estrella se acercó lentamente y de forma tranquila

\- Hughie, tranquilo, estoy aquí- su puño fue bajando y el también se le fue acercándo, hasta que lo abrazo 

\- Anni ¿qué está pasando? - Anni quería responderle, pero una risa lo interrumpió 

\- aww¿son una pareja encantadora, no? - solo en ese momento, Hughie noto las otras personas, la persona que lo diji fue la super Stormfront, pero no estaba ella solo allí sino que también estaban todos los 7

Homelander lo ignoro y se acerco a su hijo y le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza 

-es un placer, conocerte hijo - la mirada en la cara de Hughie era de temor y de desconcierto 

\- Hom- ¿Homelander? - su mirada hacia reflejaba temor, en cambio el nombrado no le gustó que su el temor que con el que su hijo le diriguio

\- Hughie, creo que debemos hablar - 

Homelander tomo a sus hijos en su brazos y se fue flotando con el a su cuarto , donde lo dejó en uno de los sillones y el se sentó en uno que quedaba enfrente de su hijo 

\- Hughie, hijo , no te haré daño - eso no tranquilizó a Hughie, pero armandose de valor hablo 

\- ¿por qué estoy aquí?- Homelander lo miro su sin quitar su sonrisa respondio 

\- hace algún tiempo, conocí a una mujer - hablo mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo- ella ya estaba casada , su apellido era Campbell- Homelander vio como el reconocio su propio apellido ,el pronto desaparecía 

\- tu - tu , estas diciendo que ?- no pudo terminar la pregunta debo importo, ambos sabiannla respuesta 

\- si dormi cone ella - un sonidonde sorpresa salio de Hughie- pero ella desapareció poco después, con su esposo, hace poco me enteré de que ella tuvo un hijo , 9 meses después de que estuvimos juntos, tu- el tono era molesto 

\- tu estas diciendo que ¿ yo...?- Homelander lo miro - 

\- Hughie no se puede nejar la verdad , tu eres ni hijo -

-no- sin quererlo salió en un susurro 

\- si es verdad , Hughie tu eres..-

\- no es verdad-

-hijo , hubiera estado con tijo ,si no fuera por la perra de tu madre - al escuchar eso Hughie golpeó la mesa en frente suyo 

\- ¡no hables así de mi madre, tu no la conoces!- la mesa debajo de el su destruyo junto con una parte del suelo , eso le hizo a Hughie abrir los ojos mientras , Homelander lo veía con una sonrisa

\- hijo , ni tu puedes negar ,locon l a evidencia frente a tus ojos- Hughie se quedo callado por un tiempo 

\- ¿qué pasara ahora ?- dijo finalmente , sin aceptar lo que pasaba , Homelander se acercó a el y le dio una palmada en la espalda 

\- te quedarás con mijo , hijo , tendrás la vida que te mereces- Hughie no levanto la mirada de donde estaba la mesa 

\- pero ,yo solo soy Hughie, una persona normal - Homelander sonrio 

\- no eres normal eres mi hijo - luego de eso se coloco frente a el 

\- ve el lado positivo, tendrás todo lo que nesesitas y quieras - hizo una pequeña pausa- podrás estar con la pequeña Estrella sin necesidad de esconderte - ante eso Hughie finalmente levanto al vista para ver a su " padre" ,quien coloco su mano en sus hombros - y claro pasaremos tiempo juntos- eso regreso la mirada de terror de Hughie 

Pero Homelander solo le tendió la mano 

\- ven te presentaré al resto del equipo - 

Hughie no queriendo estar a solas con el se obligo a tomarla 

Fuera del lugar estaba el resto de los 7 


	5. Chapter 5

La "presentación " había sido incómoda, Tren no quería estar cerca de Hughie, Maeve actuaba como si esto fuera normal , en cambio ya conocía a Estrella y todos en lugar sabían de su relación,Black noir en cambio... bueno no dijo nada y tampoco hizo ninguna seña.La única que parecía realmente interesada era Stormfront

Cuando termino la presentación, Hughie decidió alegarse de su "padre " e irse con Estrella 

Ellos caminaron en completo silencio , no en uno incomodo sino en silencio mientras disfrutaban ese silencio , claro eso antes de llegar a la habitación de Estrella donde según ella no había cámaras 

-¿ el te hizo daño ?- Hughie mejor antes de preguntar 

\- no y ¿ a ti ?-Estrella también nego , se quedaron callados un segundo hasta que el vuelve hablar 

\- ¿tu lo sabías?- Estrella miro al suelo antes de constestar 

\- El me vigilaba, si te contactaba el lo sabría- Hughie la miro y la entendió. Se acerco a ella mientras para consolarla , parecía muy asustada , Hughie lo entendió Homelander deba verdadero miedo 

Ambos estuvieron silencio ,antes que Hughie se sintiera incómodo y tratara de romper el silencio 

\- bueno tu querías conocer a mi padre ¿ no? - ambos se rieron , antes de mirarse uno al otro 

\- ¿qué haremos ahora?- Hughie la miro y se quedo pensando un segundo 

\- tenemos que comunicarnos con ellos - ambos asintieron, justo cuando la puerta fue tocada para posteriormente ser abierta 

-toc, toca, tortolitos es hora de una cena familiar - ambos miraron al líder de los siete antes de seguirlo

\------

La comida "familiar" era una cena , en el "dormitorio" de Homelander , más bien en la sala antes del dormitorio del mismo. Era incomido por decir lo mínimo 

El único que tenía una sonrisa era Homelander, los otros dos lo miraban nervioso, mientras él nombrado ignoraba esa mirada, hasta que Homelander decidio hablar 

\- bueno ustedes deberían comenzar a ser pública su relación- Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa por la forma tan tranquila en la dijo 

\- ¿a ..a qué te refieres?- Homelander miro a su hijo y respondio 

\- Vought tuvo gran pérdida en sus acciones , la gente ama la historia de amantes separados por fuerzas externas , en el uno de amantes llamóa otro - dijo mientras se servía algo en un vaso 

\- y claro , tu y yo tendremos una película-

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia espero que le guste


End file.
